hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Members
Hi-5 is an Australian children's musical group formed in 1998 which is associated with the children's television series of the same name. Origins of the group In 1998, television producer Helena Harris, creator of Bananas in Pyjamas, created "Hi-5" when her two children outgrew Bananas. She and co-producer Posie Graeme-Evans decided the new show would be aimed at children of all ages, would include educational trends as fun and games, and would feature music and movement that would attract children's attention. The auditions for the hosts and the eventual members that would make up the group were held in June 1998, with the first program broadcast in January 1999. Since then, the group has won five ARIA awards for "Best Children's Album" (in 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 and 2004), won three consecutive Australian Logie Awards (the Australian awards for television performance and production recognition) for "Most Outstanding Children's Preschool Program" in 2000, 2001 (tied with Round the Twist) and 2004. 1998 *Tim Harding *Nathan Foley *Kathleen de Leon Jones *Charli Robinson *Kellie Crawford 2007 *Sun Pezzimenti (replaced Kathleen de Leon Jones) 2008 *Stevie Nicholson (replaced Tim Harding) *Casey Burgess (replaced Charli Robinson) 2009 *Tim Maddren (replaced Nathan Foley) *Lauren Brant (replaced Kellie Crawford) *Fely Irvine (replaced Sun Pezzimenti) 2012 *Dayen Zheng (replaced Fely Irvine) 2013 *Mary Lascaris (replaced Casey Burgess) *Ainsley Melham (replaced Tim Maddren) 2014 *Tanika Anderson (replaced Lauren Brant) 2016 *Lachie Dearing (replaced Stevie Nicholson) *Gabe Brown (replaced Ainsley Melham) *Chris White (replaced Gabe Brown) 2017 *Courtney Clarke (replaced Tanika Anderson) *Shay Clifford (replaced Dayen Zheng) *Bailey Spalding (replaced Mary Lascaris) *Joe Kalou (replaced Chris White) Band Members Current Members *'Courtney Clarke' (2016–present) *'Shay Clifford' (2016–present) *'Bailey Spalding' (2016–present) *'Joe Kalou' (2016–present) *'Lachie Dearing' (2016-present) Former Members * Sun Pezzimenti (2006-2008) (Settle down and enjoyed marry life) * Fely Irvine (2009–2012) (Pursue acting opportunities) * Casey Burgess (2008–2013) (Pursue a solo music career) * Tim Maddren (2009–2013) (Getting a role to the Addams Family) * Lauren Brant (2009-2014) (Launch Loliboli) * Stevie Nicholson (2007-2016) (Create Superdudes book series) * Ainsley Melham (2013-2016) (Getting a role in Xanadu) * Gabe Brown (2016) (couldn't be bothered) * Chris White (2016) (give rise to a new cast) * Mary Lascaris (2013-2016) (give rise to a new cast) * Dayen Zheng (2012-2016) (give rise to a new cast) * Tanika Anderson (2014-2016) (give rise to a new cast) Original Members * Kathleen de Leon Jones (1998-2006) (Mikayla was born) * Tim Harding (1998-2007) (Motorbike accident) * Charli Robinson (1998-2008) (Pursue other interests) * Kellie Crawford (1998–2008) (Settle down and enjoyed life) * Nathan Foley (1998-2008) (Practicing on a solo music career) Puppets * Chatterbox ("Chats") - Voiced by Charli Robinson (1998–2002) - Voiced by Sophie Katinis (2002-2004) - Voiced by Erin Marshall (2004–2006) - Voiced by Noni McCallum (2006–2008) - Voiced by Natalie Duarte (2008–2009) - Voiced by Allyce Martins (2010) - Voiced by Brianne Turk (2011) - Voiced by Teigan Nash (2012) - Voiced by Mary Lascaris (2013) * Jup-Jup - Voiced by Tim Harding (1998–2007) - Voiced by Noni McCallum (2007–2008) - Voiced by Natalie Duarte (2008–2009) - Voiced by Allyce Martins (2010) - Voiced by Brianne Turk (2011) - Voiced by Teigan Nash (2012) Former members' reasons for leaving In order, first to last: * Kathleen de Leon Jones: Left following the birth of her first child with former Savage Garden member Daniel Jones in 2006. * Tim Harding: Left following a serious motorcycle accident in 2007 where he fractured both legs and suffered a serious spinal injury that required intensive care and reconstruction. * Charli Robinson: In February 2008, she left to pursue other interests in presenting work, and acting in film and television, in order to "challenge herself". * Kellie Crawford: Left to explore other career opportunities and to settle down and start a family. Announced in October 2008 that her last show would be at Carols by Candlelight on 24 December 2008. * Nathan Foley: Left to concentrate on solo music career. Announced in November 2008, that his last show would be at Carols by Candlelight on 24 December 2008. * Sun Pezzimenti: Quit as she wished to settle down, enjoy married life and possibly have children of her own. Announced in December 2008 that her final performance would be at Carols by Candlelight with Kellie and Nathan. * Fely Irvine: Left to pursue other acting opportunities. Her final performance was at the 2011 Carols by Candlelight. * Tim Maddren: Left after getting a role in the The Addams Family Broadway Musical. His final performance was in Cebu City, Philippines, on the 19th of January 2013. * Casey Burgess: Left to pursue a solo music career. Her final performance was in Cebu City, Philippines, on the 19th of January 2013. She joined Fire & Rescue NSW as a firefighter in 2013. She was recently engaged to Cronulla Sharks rugby league player. * Lauren Brant: Left the band to (pursue other acting opportunities) concentrate on her business, Loliboli, on official statement in YouTube posted on June 12, 2014. Replacement of cast * Charli Robinson was replaced by Casey Burgess in 2008, who was then replaced by Mary Lascaris in 2013. * Tim Harding was replaced by Stevie Nicholson in 2007, who was then replaced by Lachie Dearing in 2016. * Kellie Crawford was replaced by Lauren Brant in 2009, who was then replaced by Tanika Anderson in 2014. * Nathan Foley was replaced by Tim Maddren in 2009, who was then replaced by Ainsley Melham in 2013, and then by Gabe Brown and Chris White in 2016. * Kathleen de Leon Jones was replaced by Sun Pezzimenti in 2006, who was then replaced by Fely Irvine in 2009, and then by Dayen Zheng in 2012. Live tours The band tours annually and visits several countries in which they are popular. These include Australia, New Zealand, Singapore and the United Kingdom. Tour themes *2000 It's A Party (Series 1 and 2) *2001 Hi-5 Alive (Series 3) *2002 Celebrate (Series 4) *2002–2003 Hi-5 Alive (Series 4) *2003–2004 Come On And Party (Series 5) *2005–2006 Space Magic (Series 6) *2006–2007 Live Action Hero (Series 7) *2007–2008 Circus Stage Show Live (Series 8 and 9) *2008 Party Street Tour (Regional Australia only, Series 8 and 9 reprised) *2008 Playtime Tour (Series 10) *2009–2010 Hi-5 Surprise!" (Series 11) *2011 "Turn The Music Up" (series 12) *2012–2013 Hi-5 Holiday! (series 13) *2013–2014 Hi-5 House Party Tour (House era, Series 1) Christmas eve concert There have been eleven special Christmas Eve concerts, in which the cast sang at Carols by Candlelight. These concerts have been held annually since 2000 and have commonly been the last shows for departing cast members, except in 2013. Discography Hi-5 has produced a number of CDs, at least five of which have gone platinum in Australia. In addition, there is a range of DVD's and videos (Region 4, PAL colour), as well as games and puzzles. * Jump and Jive with Hi-5 (1999) – #33 Australia * It's A Party (2000) – #4 Australia * Boom Boom Beat (2001) – #3 Australia * It's a Hi-5 Christmas (2001) * Hi-5 Holiday (2003) * Hi-5 Hits (and Gift Pack) (2003) – #26 Australia * Hi-5 Christmas Gift Pack (2003) * Hi-5 Holiday Limited Edition (Limited edition – 2004) * Hi-5 Space Magic (2004) * Jingle Jangle Jingle With Hi-5 (2004) * Making Music (2005) * Hi-5 Christmas Gift Pack (Limited Edition 2005) * Wish Upon A Star (2006) – #57 Australia * WOW! (2007) – #30 – Australia * Planet Earth (2008) – #25 – Australia * All The Best (2008) * Spin Me Round (2009) * Turn the Music Up! (2010) * Sing it Loud! (2011) External sites * Hi-5 Website Category:Hi-5 Topics